StarZ- The crime induced orginization
by Startails
Summary: "Crime. That's what we fight. When it comes to this, even if we put our families in danger, we must capture the criminals.""But-""That's the rule, and rules must always be followed.""That's wrong though! I joined to save people!" "Wake up Momoko. Or should I say Blossom. That's only a fantasy. Not everyone will live.""Then why-""Why you ask? Because our world is dying!"
1. An Untampered Heartstring

_**An Untampered Heartstring**_

_Sakura, huh._

_It's the middle of winter._

_But I see a Sakura._

_I rub my eyes once._

_I see millions of Bubbles just floating with no end._

_I rub my eyes twice._

_I see a field of buttercups growing right before my eyes. _

_I rub my eyes thrice._

_And it all comes together._

_Bubbles, Sakura blossoms, and Buttercups all joined together._

_I blinked once._

_The buttercups wilt._

_Twice._

_The bubbles pop in a matter of seconds._

_Thrice._

_The Sakuras fall, and sink into the ground as if it wasn't there._

_If you blink, you'll miss it. _

_The miracle of Sakura._

_But the sky in that few seconds, the ground, and sun._

_The sky gently caressed the bubbles to allow them to float._

_The ground allows the place for buttercup to grow on._

_And the sun that lets the Sakura blossom._

_And that very sun just happened to have a big red blush on his face…_

**Paris, France: 24:00**

"Freeze you murderer!"

"Shit! It's the police!"

Hey. What's up? My name is Takeshi, Codename- Butch. Age 18. I'm an assassin. Why is this guy calling me a policeman? Because I am. I'm in the assassination division. I only deal with the worst guys that have a huge bounty on their heads. Anyways, I've done this intro for you in like 0.5 seconds, so, I'll get back to you after this dude is finished off.

"Alright. Time to test out my magic." Oh, did I forget to mention to you? There's magic in this Era. Like Abracadabra shazam. Well ok, not really, you have to use a special machine, but hey. Whoever said that wasn't magic? I set my magic watch to Earth power at 1000 MP. That should be enough for a dude with a 200,000 Yen bounty on his head. "Ha! I've got you now!" The criminal smirked and pulled out a magic pole. He swung at me once, but he was too slow. There was a clear opening right there.

I reinforced my arm, while putting it on the ground. I released my power from the watch, and the ground lifted up on different levels, and as the criminal was distracted, I drugged him, and handcuffed him. I may have said I was an assassin, but today I'm, helping my girlfriend's division. They've been running out of people lately. She's in Division 7. You see, our station's division goes like this:

Division 10- The newbie section. Pretty much all they do is patrol the area. If the boss thinks they're good enough, they'll be promoted. Largest division. Division 1 people usually train these people.

Division 9- Animal control. Takes care of any rabid animals. Usually animal tamers are put in this division. In addition to magic, this world has been corrupted by all sorts of monsters and greed. My younger bro's in this section.

Division 8- Technology. Researches the newest magic powers, and diseases.

Division 7- Takes care of small time criminals. Smallest division. My girlfriend's in this division.

Division 6- Bodyguards. A source of income for us. Famous people hire them from all over.

Division 5- Snipers. Shoots pretty much any damn target in sight of the station.

Division 4- Aviation division. Self-explanatory. Planes, Missiles, Birds, anything that flies.

Division 3- Sea exploration. Searches for deep sea invaders. Collects animals, samples, and other things useful for the tech. division.

Division 2- Space exploration. Even though you fly, it's not a job for Division 4. Tosses out harmful chemicals/ trash into black holes. Also collects research for the tech division.

Division 1- Leaders. They train Division 1, and are some of our top policemen. My older bro's in this division.

Assassination Division- Assassins. My division. Takes care of the big time criminals, by killing them. Most feared and most powerful division. Although At the moment… only me and the big bosses girlfriend is in this division.

CEO. (Better known as big boss)- A man with mystery written all over him. No one in the station knows what his face looks like. Well, not including his girlfriend. I got the juiciest info probably anyone has except for his girlfriend. His age. He's 25. Everyone else knows his name is Zero though. Well it could be a codename, but we don't know. All of the divisions think he's really ugly, or he has a terrible scar, so he hides his face.

You might wonder, Hey! Why are you an assassin when you're only 18? Well long story. I got excepted hen I decided to help my country. My skills were good enough to get me into this division. Well, I've finished up with this criminal so I might as well tell you a bit more about myself. My girlfriend's name is Himeko Codename- Princess. To be honest, I hate her. I want a girl that's spunky, and knows I can take care of myself. Someone that has true faith in me, and a girl that can really pack a punch. A girl with emerald eyes, and raven black h…. Wait a second… who was this girl?

"Hey Takeshi,"

"You know we shouldn't call each other by our actual names on a job Z."

"Its fine, it's not like we'll get in trouble." This is Zen Codename- Z. Not much of a codename I'd say. If I told that to her face though… Things would get ugly. Zero's girlfriend and the only member of the AD (Assassination Division) besides me. Her hair is an odd silver if I do say so myself.

"So… who's the girl?"

"Our new division member. "

"So, where'd you pull this one out of?'"

"Crime division." I forgot to mention that there's a crime division. Rarely anyone gets put in there. The place where if the criminals seem pretty bad, show potential, and seem to have a side of them that's still good, they'll be there. The criminal is first put into proper education. Then, they are trained, commend for their sins, and then the Boss decides which division they should be in. By the way, my big bro is in charge of the crime division as well as being in Division 1.

"She must be pretty good to be in this division."

"Yeah, extraordinary. Anyways, we gotta get back to Tokyo. I'll introduce you when we get back."

"Why not now?"

"Well… French air makes her a little… edgy."

**Tokyo, Japan 6:00**

"Ahhh…. The beautiful air of Japan."

"Sure Z. Sure."

"Well ok, here's the new recruit Kaoru." She put her arm around her, and Kaoru growled. She pulled out a knife, and went for the kill. Although soon as the knife came out, Kaoru was on the floor. She scowled at Z.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, settle down girl. You just got here. You don't want to go back to CD do you?" She didn't look too happy when she said that, but she calmed down and stood up.

"Alright, let's try this again. Kaoru, Takeshi, Takeshi, Kaoru."

"Hey codename."

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so serious, Zero isn't watching us."

"… I just want to know for a mission."

"Oh, right. Butch, Wait what's your codename again?" We waited three seconds for her. She was as red as a tomato.

"B- Butter…" the rest was a whisper.

"What was that last part?"

"… Cup… Buttercup."

"Alright! Here's the new recruit. I think you'll get along well." When Z left the room, K- Buttercup put a knife to my neck.

"Now listen closely buddy, if you don't want to get hurt, you won't mess with me." Heh. Not bad. This girl's got spunk. But…

"You, hurt me? You're right we will get along well because…" I jumped to the other side of the wall thinking _this should be interesting._

"I love a good joker."

**So how was it? I don't know why I did Kaoru and Takeshi first. Just did. Please review!**


	2. Character Profiles (Boys)

**I have to go on vacation tomorrow so I might as well do this…**

**Characters Profile (Boys)**

**Hiro Codename- Brick-**

**Age- 18**

**Loves- Red, brothers, kicking crime in the ass, and oddly enough, paperwork.**

**Dislikes- Fangirls, Incomplete missions, Stingy recruits, incomplete paperwork, and oddly enough the 'X3' emoticon.**

**Family- Takeshi/ Butch and Sora/ Boomer**

**Personality- A strange man that loves paperwork, and a strong fighter. He loves sweets, but it's not on his like list. We got that off his job application.**

**Occupation- Works at StarZ. Leader of the Crime Division and in Division 1. **

**Usual wear- A red hoodie rumored by his colleagues to be covered in the scarlet blood of 100 men he captured (It's just red thread though.). Black jeans with chains on them, red and black sneakers, and A signature baseball cap.**

**Eye color- red**

**Hair Color- Orange red**

**Hair Length- Long(to his lower back)**

**Height- 6'1**

**Weight- XX**

* * *

**Sora Codename- Boomer-**

**Age- 18**

**Loves- Blue, animals, brothers, and oddly enough, a stuffed octopus named Octa.**

**Dislikes- Monsters, and getting shots.**

**Family- Takeshi/ Butch and Hiro/ Brick**

**Personality- A kind hearted guy who loves animals.**

**Occupation- Works at StarZ. Works in Division 9**

**Usual Wear- A sky blue lab coat, white jeans, A blue T- shirt, and Blue and Black converses.**

**Eye color- Sky Blue**

**Hair Color- Blonde**

**Hair length- Short(ish)(shaggy)**

**Height- 5'8**

**Weight- XX**

* * *

**Takeshi Codename- Butch-**

**Age- 18**

**Loves- Green, Girls, Brothers, His job, and oddly enough jigsaw puzzles.**

**Dislikes- His Girlfriend, Arrogant people, and computers.**

**Family- Sora/ Boomer and Hiro/ Brick**

**Personality- A bad boy who is an expert with all weapons and a crime genius.**

**Occupation- Works at StarZ. One of the 3 people working in the assassination division.**

**Usual wear- A black cloak which is needed for assassination, black jeans, and a green shirt. Where's a magic watch, and Green and black converses.**

**Eye color- Green**

**Hair Color- Black**

**Hair Length- Short(ish)(spiky)**

**That's it. Well I'll see you in a week… **


	3. All That's Heard is a Gunshot

**Hey guys. I changed Kai to Takeshi. Thought you should know…**

**I'll do the girls profile later. For now, enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**All That's Heard is a Gunshot…**_

_Flashback_

_My name is Hiro. My parents were top class police in StarZ. Division 1. They're in charge of CD too .I want to be just like them someday!_

_**OoOoOoOoOo **_

**Tokyo, Japan 6:00**

"Hiro… wake up…. Hiro, please…. Don't make me do it… WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

"Gah!"

"… Sorry Hiro, you just wouldn't wake up."

"It's ok. Its amazing how loud you can be though."

"Well Takeshi should be back around this time."

"Alright, let's go see him at the airport!"

"Hiro, you have all those recruits to take care of. You cant just blow them off to hang out with Takeshi."

"Aw, what's one day gonna be?"

"HIRO!"

"I- I'm going, just please don't do that…"

"Well if you hadn't let that girl out of CD, MAYBE, just maybe, I would call you in for someone to take your place."

"What's so bad about doing that?"

"Takeshi has to get along with her. I bet if you were there, you would totally blow it!"

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well…"

_Sora's Thought's…_

"_Ahhh…. The Beautiful air of Japan." Said Z._

"_Sure Z. Sure." Commented Takeshi._

"_**Wait! Why is there a narration!?"**__The annoying Hiro suddenly shouted._

"_Well ok, here's the new recruit Kaoru." Z put her arm around Kaoru, and Kaoru growled. Kaoru pulled out a knife, and went for Z's neck to kill her. Although as soon as the knife came out, Z's instincts kicked in, and sat on Kaoru in… a martial art takedown way._

"_**How do you know this is what happened! And why aren't there any pronouns!"**__ The annoying Hiro Suddenly shouted._

"_Hey guy's!"_

"_Oh, hey Takeshi, here's your brother Hiro."_

"_Yo Z! Anyways, hows the new recruit?"_

"…"

"_Did I say something?"_

"…"

"_W- what?"_

"…_. ARE YOU FRICKIN BLIND DUDE?! LOOK AT WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU!"_

"_What! Hiro's blind?! I have an ancient techniuque that cure's blindness!" 'pokes eyes'_

"_AHHHHH! My eyes!"_

"_I know the pain from you being blind before hurt, but with my painless method you should be okay!"_

_End of Thought…_

"I know I should probably be saying that's totally inaccurate and the narration was stupid, and that won't ever happen, but I think that might actually happen…"

"Thank's bro. Anyway's we should meet up with your recruits."

"Anytime bro, also, your narration stinks."

PUNCH!

"OW!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Tokyo, Japan 6:20**

Sigh… well I should meet the new recruits now, but it's such a pain. Last time there were 5 girls that probably joined because they wanted to get close to the guys. They all clung onto me, and guess what. I fired them the next day.

"Alright new recruits, I'm your leader, Hiro." In the corner of my eyes, I looked at a group of girls. They were whispering. About me. I lip read… I know. This is what they said.

"OMG!~ That guy is like- so for me."

"No, he's mine!"

"Maybe we can all invite him for a friendly outing later."

"By outing you mean 'date' right?"

"Exactly. He can chose who he dates."

"Alright, but he's looking over here! I think he noticed!" They stopped, and I continued. The only girl that didn't follow them was a girl with orange hair up to her lower back, pink eyes, and the StarZ uniform. Which consists navy blue spandex shorts, with a matching short skirt, with a navy blue blazer, and black tie. If you're a higher up, you don't have to wear it, or you can customize it… Of course that's for girls. For guys, It's also navy blue, with a blazer, ankle length pants, and a black tie. We all wear black tennis shoes.

"Ok, as the newbies here, you know that rule No. 1 is to always take your job seriously no matter what it is."

"How can we take our jobs seriously if we're stuck in a low rank like this!?" Newbies always think like this. They say everything is worthless at their level. Just as I was about to tell him off though…

"Mr. Yuki, I advise you listen to our instructor. This is also a job and if we don't take it seriously, we'd be breaking a rule."

"You b-"

"Profanity against teammates is also going against rule No. 6." Mr. Yuki just retracted, and remained silent with a pissed off face.

"Thank you very much Ms… Akatsutsumi. Now moving on, as you know, we refer to ourselves with codenames. Please line up in alphabetical order, so you can tell me the codename you have in mind. I'll tell you if it's been taken already or not. No matter how worthless they were at the moment, they were able to line up in the correct order. First up was Momoko, Akatsutsumi. The same woman that told off Mr. Yuki. "So then Akatsutsumi- San, coming to this organization, you've thought of a nickname, yes?"

"Hai."

"Alright, give it to me."

"Lollipop."

… This was kind of funny. Unfortunatley it's been taken. "Sorry, that's been taken." I saw a look of hesitation in her eyes, but she stuttered something.

"B- Blossom…" I searched through my brain to see if it was taken.

"That name has been taken by a deceased agent. Do you still want to use it?"

"Hai."

"Very well then."

…

"Aren't you going to write it down?"

"I don't need to."

"Didn't you yourself say that all jobs should be taken seriously?"

… This girl was good. I had to give her that, but…

"I am serious though. I've memorized all of your names, job applications, and faces."

"But if an emergency were to happen, Shouldn't you have our names down?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Blossom. Well if you really want to know, everything we're saying here is being recorded in this, and sent into Division 8." I held up my magic watch, and all of the recruits gasped. Even Blossom. Even though magic exists it's very rare. Only higher ups are given this. Sora's an exception though. He's been given many positions, but as always, he's best with animals.

"Next!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Tokyo, Japan 6: 30**

We stayed silent for a moment, and I broke it.

"So then, you understand? You can't go around killing people with no reason."

"Hmph."

"*Sigh* Why can't you just get along with us? I'm amazed they let you out of CD." I've been observing her for a while now, and she's trying to pull a gun from her sleeve. Unfortunately, she doesn't know that. She quickly pulled the trigger, but all that was left was the sound of the gunshot…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Should I update often but less, or more, but long?**

**See ya!**


End file.
